


A house is not a home

by s_b_t_o_t



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_b_t_o_t/pseuds/s_b_t_o_t
Summary: Rolling her eyes, Sylvie couldn’t believe how dramatic her boyfriend of the last 16 months was being.Written for BFFP:September prompt
Relationships: Brettsey - Relationship, Sylvie Brett/Matt Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	A house is not a home

The wind howled.

Chicago was certainly living up to its nickname tonight, nevertheless the couple were warm and cosy inside their new house.

The living room was still a work in progress but Sylvie Brett never felt so much at home as she did lying on the couch in her fluffy pyjamas, listening to the storm wreaking havoc outside. 

“I’ve missed this.” Matt mumbled into her hair as they snuggled on the couch in the somewhat sparse space.

“Me too.” She hummed contently.

“No, I’ve really missed this.” Sitting up straight, Casey turned them both so they were facing each other. “I love you and the thought of not seeing you again for as long as we’ve just been apart, crushes me.”

Rolling her eyes, Sylvie couldn’t believe how dramatic her boyfriend of the last 16 months was being. Baby Amelia’s second birthday had been over the weekend and she made the solo trip to Rockford whilst Casey reluctantly stayed behind to finish the final touches in their kitchen. “Matt, it’s been 2 days.”

“Sylvie, I hated the last few days. I’ve been miserable without you. I love this house but it’s not a home without you here.” His smile was soft, as his right hand fumbled to grasp the small object he’d hidden under the cushion next to him.

“Well I’m back now, I’m not going anywhere...” 

Casey followed his girlfriends stunned gaze down to the small box he held in his hand. “I’ve wanted to ask you for a while but the timing has never seemed right. I wanted this to be special. I had big plans but something always seemed to come up.”

“That’s us in a nutshell.” Sylvie remarked tearfully, her mind was whirling with memories of their journey together, that led them too this moment.

They had somehow managed to do everything in their relationship in the most complicated way possible, stumbling into major milestones often without even realising. 

First was the avoidance. There was some misplaced guilt and uncertainty in the early days. When either of them gathered up the courage to confess their feelings to the other something, such as an appearance from an ex or a tremendously busy and demanding periods at work, would stop them from revealing the truth.

After a year of what felt like many missed opportunities they found their relationship had shifted so much, that it took Stella and Severide to sit them both down and explain to them both that they were dating. 

Within a week of that conversation, a broken heating system at Severide’s apartment saw Casey moving in with the paramedic, into her space at Hermmans’. Everything had escalated perfectly that when everything was fixed, he never moved back. 

They got a cat together. Not that they were allowed pets in their previous apartment. Dusty, Mr Larson’s cat, needed a new home and Sylvie was more than happy to adopt the ginger feline, not that Matt needed much convincing. Hermann still doesn’t know about their four legged roommate.

Three months ago they got the surprise of a lifetime and everything changed. What could have over complicated things between them did the opposite. It brought them closer together and simplified everything they felt for each other.

They moved out of their cosy apartment and bought a townhouse that needed a bit of renovation. It was the first home that the Captain and PIC both owned out right. No more renting and probably the biggest commitment both of them had ever made. 

Well, other than their commitment to each other. The house just seemed to physically represent their connection in cement and brick.

A quick look of concern flickered across Brett’s face before she steadied her thoughts. 

“I don’t want you to think this is just about the baby, a part of it is but honestly, I wanted this before we knew about our Peanut.” Casey reassured, almost reading her mind. “I was going to ask you differently but tonight feels right. I know we’ve both been burnt in the past when it comes to marriage but what we have is so special and even-“

“Matt! Just ask me.” Brett yelled at him, causing them both to break out in wide grins. The last time they were smiling at each other like idiots was three months ago, when they were standing in the bathroom in the firehouse, staring down at the positive pregnancy test. 

Taking a deep breath, Matt confidently slid off the couch and dropped to one knee in front of where she sat. “Sylvie, this last year and a half has been the best time of my life. You became my best friend. When things changed between us... at first, I was worried I’d end up hurting you. I was so scared that I’d screw it up and I’d lose you, so I avoided my feelings and worked on just being around you and being the best version of myself that I could be for you. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t change a thing about us, other than slapping myself around the head and asking you out sooner.”

“I’m so glad Stella and Kelly stepped in when they did.” Sylvie sniffled, feeling her emotions rise again.

“Me too. To think we could’ve missed out on all of this. I love you, Sylvie. You make me feel cherished, supported and loved like no one else has ever done before. You’re the most precious person I’ve ever had the joy of having in my life and you make me so happy. I hope I make you just as happy?” He asked questioningly. 

Reaching to cup his face, Sylvie bent forward to press her lips against his. “Of course you do. You make me so happy, every single day.”

Matt grinned before opening the box to reveal a simple silver band encrusted with small diamonds. “We’re building a home together and growing a life. I can’t wait to live the rest of my days with you. Sylvie Brett, will you marry me?”

There was only one answer she could give. “YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in the Brettsey fanfic prompts again this month after having so much fun with the previous prompt. This month has flown by and I was worried I wouldn’t get this done time. Even in Covid lockdown, life is hectic and nonstop.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I’ve wrote this as a bit of fun.  
> Be kind, stay safe and i hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff.


End file.
